


Stuck with you Forever

by Sycahoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, Summer Vacation, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycahoe/pseuds/Sycahoe
Summary: Kolivan and Keith are off on a well deserved vacation with friends and family filled with fluff, smut, and everything in-between.





	Stuck with you Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is Koliveith, Kolivan X Keith as a romantic ship. So, If they isn't your jam this would be the time to leave.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith tilted his head back, both hands placed on his hips letting out a small sigh as he looked back to his decently organized shared closet. A large red suitcase lay open in the corner of the bedroom, filled with folded clothes as if they were military uniforms to be sent off to new recruits the next morning. While at Keith's feet sat an equally large black suitcase barren, only two pairs of shorts proven worthy enough to be packed. His hands in the closet clanking together hook hangers impatiently brows furrowed. His partner Kolivan only looking up from the dimly lit holographic green screen loosely held in his hands. Shifting around his legs tucked tightly beneath the covers sitting more upright against the beds headboard turning his attention to his closet flipping lover, "Would you care for some assistance? You know I don't mind my mate."

Keith let out a labored sigh, pulling out a purple tank top from the clothing rack and shaking it out. "I'm fine Kolivan...I'm just having a hard time deciding." He started, removing his shirt from the hook hanger. Starting to fold the article of clothing up, " 'Fancyish beachy' is not a very straightforward on what to bring." Air quoting the theme given by no other than Lance via a text a good month ago.

The grand plan was the old paladin gang plus a few extra were going to be spending some time together on a warm tropical planet. All supposedly planned out by Lance, but Keith had the suspicion Coran took the reins towards the end of planning considering the weird places that were already planned to eat at.

Kolivan arching a brow at Keith, knowing full well how antsy the man could get. Looking back at his screen, "If you insist, I'll still be here when you change your mind." He flatly replied, getting back into his book.

Keith only setting the shirt into his suitcase, looking at his lover casually laying in bed reading in a biggish long sleeve shirt. Shaking his foot back and forth underneath the sheets, yawning. With one tuck of his black hair behind his ear Keith went back to work ,determined to get done before Kolivan fell asleep. Their at this point child Cosmo already out like a light in his dog bed, which was more like a futon covered with a soft blue mink fabric. 

Kolivan managed to finish the rest of his chapter with only the occasional grunt or groan from Keith in his quest to pack the correct clothes for the foretold 'fancyish beachy' vacation that was in his distance future. Satisfied with his packed items Keith let out a deep breath running his hands through his long black hair full of static and small knots his ready for bed look. 

Kolivan pressing a button on his tablet, the green holographic light disappearing. The small dim wall lamp the only thing illuminating the room. Keith only bending down over Cosmos bed, giving the wolf a kiss. His yellow boxer briefs riding up, showing a bit of his butt. Too pre-occupied with being quiet enough so he wouldn't wake Cosmo up. Kolivan getting a good view of Keith's pale white butt cheeks slipping out of his underwear as he finished telling Cosmo goodnight. Fixing his underwear after doing so a small smile on Kolivan's lips as Keith crept into bed with him. 

Having no idea why his partner was so amused, kissing Kolivans cheek his lips touching the large scar that ran from his upper temple to the end of his lips while on his knees. "Don't tell me your that happy to be sleeping with me tonight?" He coyly replied, his deep purple iris's looking into Kolivans pupiless yellow eyes.

Kolivan running a clawed finger through Keith's messy black locks, twirling his finger through a few strands of his hair. A smile still on his face tilting his head slightly to the side, "And what if I am?" he challenged still playing with Keith's hair.

A smirk formed on Keith's face, moving forward and cupping the others short soft fuzzy face. Kolivan's hand in Keith's hair falling to his side. "Then your going to be stuck with me forever." He jokingly replied getting in Kolivans face and yanking on the small tuft of white hair at the end of his large cat like ears with his teeth as he flipped off the lamp with a click. The room slowly growing dimmer as Keith laid down claiming the spot of little spoon as soon as Kolivan's head hit the pillow. 

"Forever? Sounds plenty long enough." He replied blissfully, taking a deep inhale getting a good smell of Keith's unique scent. Any creature with Galra blood coursing through their blood were bound to produce some form of scent only a Galra blood nose could smell. If asked to describe Kolivan would only be able to say somewhat musky, more homey than anything else. 

Keith only snorting at the response. Adjusting Kolivans hand so his fingers were ghosting the center of his chest. Gently picking at Kolivans thumb nail bed with his pointer finger. "I'm holding you to those words my fearless handsome leader." He sarcastically mumbled with a small yawn, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Kolivan."

"Goodnight Keith...I love you, very much." He replied in a hushed tone, knowing that his lover was indeed truly tired if he skipped out on giving him some variation of a kiss on his lips before closing his eyes. Giving Keith a small peck on the nape of his neck, who was currently out in his comatose like sleep. Soon joining him in the land of dreams, their days of sun, love, water, and so much more soon upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment or maybe follow if you enjoyed, this is the first chapter of a few. So stick around and grab a seat, and relax a little till the next chapter is out.


End file.
